hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 125
September 10th: Part 2 (9月10日(2), Kugatsu Tōka (2)) is the 125th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis When the selection test begins, it's announced that the game will be performed on the 6 consoles acquired by Battera and to be able to participate in the game, the mastery of Nen is required. It is revealed the one who is in charge of the selection is none other than the Jackpot Hunter, Tsezguerra. Tsezguerra explains the rules and applicants will come after another and will show their Ren in a hidden stage with a double curtain so that the others are unaware of what is happening during the test and 32 people will be selected to play the game. As the signal starts some of the applicants rush to fall in line. Killua observes the surroundings and see people rush at the line and others follow through and the rest are waiting even though less information was said and he is convinced that this is an elimination test. Killua continues to observe the flow of the surroundings noticing every group of applicants way of thinking, people who are rushing up in the line, the others who are thing on what they should do, and about 20 people including them are waiting in their seats. With further observation, Killua is aware that almost 10 applicants have gone through, but not one of them comes back and when he's about to think that he should've rushed onto the line earlier an applicant approaches them. A guy tells his observation to Killua and Gon stating that the people who are in the middle of the line are waiting for the people ahead them hoping to see those who failed comes out and will ask information on what is happening behind the curtains. He also explains the people have any inquiries before coming they should understand the lining up to go one after another has no meaning. This catches Killua's attention and after thinking it over, he finally understands that there won't be 32 players enlisted after the selection. After deciphering the real amount of players Battera will keep, the guy behind Killua and Gon tell them that the one lining up in the middle will have no chance on passing the test while the applicants who rush without any hesitation and them waiting on their seats will have the chance to get selected. Though Gon didn't think that far and have only simple reasons for the observations from their surroundings. The guy introduces himself as Puhat to Gon and Killua, while Killua then tells Gon that people like him who likes to give lectures are the ones that usually screw up. In spite of that Killua thought Puhat is also correct while walking towards the examiner. Killua thinks about his Father's advice about being cautious and showing his power before the fight begins is a stupid thing to do, but once Tsezguerra orders Killua to show his Ren, Killua rejects his Father advice and convince himself that he's no longer an assassin, but instead a Hunter although it is unofficial. Killua asks Tsezguerra if he can use Hatsu instead of Ren and Tsezguerra replies that it doesn't matter since he just wants to know what he is incapable of. Killua starts and electricity comes from his fingers after showing his Nen ability, Tsezguerra is amazed at how Killua transmutes his aura into electricity and much to his surprise that learning it in 4 days is impossible. Tsezguerra tells Killua that receiving power shocks can't be learned in just a night even if he trains everyday Killua tells him he is receiving the electric shocks from the moment he was born. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_125 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc